Récital de la faucheuse
by lamebrise83
Summary: Toutes les nuits Kouha fait le même rêve morbide. Il en vient donc à se questionner sur ce dernier, qui semble lui vouloir faire passer un message. Ce sera sa rencontre avec Kougyoku qui lui fera prendre conscience de ce qu'il est vraiment. Bon je suis vraiment nulle pour les résumés alors s'il vous plait ne vous fiez pas à lui sur ce bonne lecture :D


Salut à tous voilà j'ai pri mon courage à deux mains et j'ai donc décidé de poster un de mes os ^^

Alors tout d'abord je remercie d'avance ceux/celles qui ont cliqués! :D

J'espère que cet os qui est pour le moins "étrange" vous plaira et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas (ce que je peux comprendre xD) j'aimerais que vous ecriviez dans une petites review votre critique juste histoire de laisser une trace de votre passage ^^ je tiens à m'excuse d'avance car ce one-shot a été le 2eme que j'ai écrit donc mon style d'écriture ainsi que les dialogues dont sûrement moyen voir médiocres (ne vous inquiétez pas pour les dialogues, il y en a très peu la quasi totalité de cet os se déroule à travers les pensées de notre prince psychopathe préféré Kouha-sama ;) )

Disclaimer : malheureusement magi ne m'appartient pas il appartient à la très talentueuse Shinobu Ohtaka.

Alors plus qu'une chose à dire très bonne lecture!

Je tiens à préciser que ce one-shot peut être assez **choquant** avec son **ambiance glauque** voir quelque peu **gore** donc **âmes sensibles s'abstenir** !

Je m'excuse d'abord pour les abominations de langue française c'est à dire les fautes que je peux commettre d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !;)

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Un prince, jeune, beau, talentueux et surtout prince a deux facettes, l'une est un êtres de lumière éblouissante. L'autre est obscure. Un décor rouge accompagné de cris agonisants.

••••••••••••••••

Dans sa main, une faux ensanglanté au début des cris de terreur puis plus rien. Le silence quasi total s'installe. Un soulagement. Le seul bruit restant est le bruits des gouttes de sang dévalant lentement la faux qu'il tient. Ce bruit est si apaisant. Cette sensations de bonheur jouissif peut être est-ce le bonheur ? Cet endroit tout noir avec pour décor des membres tranchaient, découpaient,déchiquetés. Du sang cet endroit malsain en est infesté.

A cette vue un sourire si beau,si étincelant. Quand tout à coup surgit une lumière d'une telle pureté vient "salir" ses ténèbres. Cette lumière annihile exorcise, purifie ses ténèbres. Cette lumière vient vers lui elle s'approche destructrice. Il le sait il va mourir. Puis rien du tout.

[Il se réveille d'un bond en sueur. ] Encore ce reve... Toujours le meme reve qui me hante...

•••••••••••••••••

[Plus tard dans la matinée le 3eme prince de Kô erre dans les jardins du palais. C'est alors qu'il rencontre sa cousine.]

-Kouha-san ça faisait longtemps de retour de guerre?

-Non pas cette fois et toi de retour de Sindoria ?

-Oui j'allais justement faire mon rapport à nii-chan! Au fait Kouha es-tu sur que ça va on dirait que t'as vue un fantôme ? -Oui tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas (dit-il avec son sourire d'ange habituel).

-Pourquoi me mens-tu ? Je veux juste la vérité. Tu peux me faire confiance. (lança-t-elle d'un regard de "psychopathe" oui c'est le mot x) )

-Bon si tu insiste c'est juste un cauchemar qui me travail rien de plus donc voilà.

-Raconte moi ton rêve pour que je puisse (elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase).

-Je croyais que tu devais aller voir En-nii?

-Ah oui c'est vrai! Désolé Kouha ! [Dit cette dernière en partant ]

•••••••••••••••••

(Monologue de Kouha) Ce rêve...que peut-il donc signifier ? Ce qui me perturbe vraiment, c'est que quand je suis dans ces ténèbres...je me sens en sécurité... Comme protégé par ce mal...mon mal.. Je me sens clairement bien. Je n'ai pas peur...car j'aime entendre le bruit des os qui cassent, la chaire qui se disloque...

Ce que j'aime par dessus tout c'est entendre leur cris d'agonie,me suppliant d'arrêter. Le récital de la faucheuse se met alors en place. Ma faux danse, et le sang des innocents coulent à flot... Ce doux récital funèbre, puis après le silence avec comme bruit de fonds la preuve de mes pêchés.

À ce moment précis vient cette lumière qui à chaque fois arrive et détruit ma forteresse ensanglanté.

Cette lumière qui me fait souffrir le martyr en me montrant que ce monde peut être bon.. Ce monde corrompu que je me charge de "nettoyer". Cette lumière reflète tout ce que je n'ai pas et que je ne pourrais jamais obtenir car je suis un démon qui fait danser sa faux. On me surnomme la faucheuse.

Koyohû comment veux-tu que je te raconte ça?

FIN.

Voilà je l'ai raccourci par rapport à l'original car il est vraiment très bizarre en me relisant j'ai pu constater que j'étais une psychopathe xD

Donc pour notre salut à tous je me suis arrêter car j'allais faire encore une page pour développer l'envie de Kouha mais je pense que cet os est déjà bien charger alors x)

En tout cas je remercie vraiment les courageux /courageuses d'avoir eu la foi de lire ce texte étrange jusqu'à la fin! :D

Et encore une fois n'hésitez pas à laissé une review ça fait toujours plaisir ;)


End file.
